Joyeux anniversaire
by hellsnight
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Mello, journée "non Near", mais disons qu'il ne pourra pas réaliser sa journée comme il le désire ... yaoi Mello Near


Voici ma première fics Near x Mello, Je ne savais pas si je devais la classer dans T où dans M, mais on es jamais trop prudent, pour les amateurs(ou amatrices ) de lemon la prochaine le seras peut-être plus :D donc sinon, si vous avez des conseils pour m'aider à progresser je conte sur vous, bien évidément je n'ai rien contre un tas d'éloges , merci à vous.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce matin là, Mello s'éveilla avec une certitude, c'était une certitude qui l'habitait tout les matins a vrai dire… mais peut importe

Ce matin là, Mello s'éveilla avec une certitude, c'était une certitude qui l'habitait tout les matins a vrai dire… mais peut importe ! Il allait humilier Near, lui faire avoir tellement honte qu'il n'ose plus jamais sortir de son lit, ni de porter son stupide pyjama blanc. D'ailleurs, l'albinos aussi était stupide, il n'avait jamais aucune réaction, il ne servait à rien. Mello se gratta la tête puis se leva, il se cogna le pied contre sa table, grogna, puis se dirigea vers le calendrier face à lui, le treize décembre, il y avait quelque chose de spécial ce jour là, non ? Le blond se creusa la cervelle, avant de lever le doigt en signe de vainqueur, c'était son anniversaire. Il sourit, se demandant si Matt ce souviendrais que nous étions le treize décembre. Et quel plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que d'humilier Near ? Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à une stratégie…

- Mello, tu vas bien ? demanda Matt en voyant le blond sortir de sa chambre.

- Pas terrible… Mais je vais arriver à mon but aujourd'hui je le sens, repris Mello avec un petit sourire en coin.

Matt roula des yeux :

- Tu sais, c'est le week-end.

- Et alors ? demanda Mello de sa grâce habituelle.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que voir Near t'énerve, alors pourquoi tu ne chercherais pas plutôt à l'éviter ?

Mello fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas bête, pour une fois que celui là disais quelque chose d'intelligent… Il leva la tête vers son ami, puis acquiesça, mais avant de faire sa journée « non Near » il décida d'aller se doucher, et le plus tôt serais le mieux. Il avança vers la salle de bain, avant de lever un sourcil, quel était l'abruti qui avait oublié sa serviette sur la poignée de la porte ? Il ne fallait vraiment être idiot. En tout cas si c'était pour réserver la salle de bain, tan pis pour cette personne, il était arrivé premier. Il clencha la porte, puis la referma, tournant la clé dans la serrure au passage. Approchant du miroir il s'y observa un instant, ouais, il n'était pas si mal après tout, mais a vrai dire, il n'était jamais tourné vers les relations, autant amoureuse que amicale. Matt, c'était un… moyen de se distraire, et en général lorsqu'il était avec lui il le regardait jouer à sa stupide console. Mais au moins lui ne portait pas le même pyjama tout les jours. D'ailleurs, comment Near faisait-il pour garder son immonde pyjama toujours aussi blanc ? Il en avait peut-être plusieurs ? où alors, comme il buvait sans cesse du lait, s'il en renversait cela ne devait pas se voir… Rhaaa, pourquoi il pensait à l'albinos aujourd'hui ? C'était son anniversaire, il c'était promis de l'éviter. il n'empêche, qu'il lui fallait trouver une stratégie pour détrôner le petit prince blanc de son minuscule trône de futur successeur de L, il fallait qu'il perde son visage si inexpressifs, pourtant il avait tout essayé… Marcher à grand coup de rangers sur ses puzzles, détruire ses pyramide de dé, lui faire un croche pied lorsqu'il avançait vers une table avec son plateau… Pourtant, il paraissait si vulnérable, Mello était tout le temps encadré de ses « amis », alors que le petit albinos était seul de chez seul. Le blond secoua la tête, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à lui, c'était sa journée « sans pyjama blanc »…Near ressemblait un peu à une tablette de chocolat blanc, surmonté de chantilly pour faire les cheveux, Mello adorait le chocolat blanc… Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il retira vivement son t-shirt, puis le jeta sur le côté, avant d'ôter son pantalon, puis son boxer, il posa le tout dans le même coin que son t-shirt précédemment jeter, ainsi que sa serviette. Il s'avança vers la douche, tira le rideau et :

- Mello referme tout de suite ce rideau ! S'exclama l'occupant d'une voix aiguë.

- Mello se figea, l'albinos le regardant, de la tête au pied, horrifié. Le blond posa instantanément ses mains devant son entre jambe, gêné ainsi qu'agacé :

- Abruti ! S'exclama Mello, tu ne pouvais pas fermer la porte a clé ? Je te rappelle qu'une clé sa sers à ça !

- Je n'arrive pas à fermer la porte à clé, et le dernière fois que je l'ai fait j'ai eu du mal à sortir !

- Eh bien dans ce cas mets quelque chose qui indique que tu te douche, comme ton vieux pyjama ! rétorqua Mello, mauvais.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait ! J'ai accrocher une serviette à la poignée ! repris l'albinos gêné et couvert de mousse.

Mello l'observa un instant, comme ça il ressemblait encore plus à une tablette de chocolat blanc recouvert de chantilly. Il secoua la tête puis referma le rideau violemment, il ne pouvait pas fermer la porte à clé ? La journée « non Near » était déjà fini…Tan pis, il haussa les épaules et commença à avancer vers sa pile de vêtements lorsqu'il se releva, Near avait réellement paniqué lorsque Mello avait ouvert le rideau…Il sourit, se dirigeant de nouveau vers la douche, après tout, pourquoi c'était lui qui devait laisser sa place ? Saisissant le rideau de douche, il le tira d'un coup sec, tandis que Near ne se rendait conte de rien, se lavant les cheveux. Le blond sourit, puis referma le rideau avant de tapoter l'épaule de l'albinos, celui-ci se tourna, son corps blanc dégoulinant d'eau et de savon, Mello ne pût s'empêcher de trouver Near étrangement sensuel en accomplissant ce geste… Mais c'est juste après qu'il se gifla intérieurement qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de penser, c'était Near, son ennemi de toujours, son rival…

- Mello ! repris Near d'une voix paniqué, se cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

C'était trop tard pour reculer, il allais l'humilier, il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres, la douche chaude ruisselant le long de son dos, tandis qu'il se penchait vers le petit albinos :

- Tais toi un peux, tu veux ? Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche.

Near faisait des yeux ronds, tandis que Mello se penchais vers ses lèvres, faisant glisser son doigt le long du torse de son ennemi. Les lèvres du blond se rapprochait dangereusement de celles de l'albinos, alors que l'index de Mello parcourait le torse trempé de son rival. Near était tellement mignon, si inoffensif, ses lèvres légèrement rosé s'entrouvrait doucement, et ses yeux se fermait, alors qu'il se détendait contre la paroi de la douche, leurs lèvres étaient si proches, se frôlant presque, c'est là que Mello se rendit conte de son geste, humilié Near c'était une chose, mais l'embrasser c'était une autre, il se ressaisit et attrapa le bras de Near et le poussa en dehors de la douche. Mello sourit, content, sachant que l'albinos se retrouvais en dehors de la douche, pas complément rincer, il avait presque atteint son but. Il augmenta le volume de la douche, et se savonna, certes il avait vu son rival entièrement nu, et lui de même, mais après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment regardé, et puis il n'avait fait que le provoquer. Il laissa couler l'eau sur ses cheveux, lorsqu'il vit un pied qui ne lui appartenait pas sur le sol de la douche, il se tourna rapidement, Near était revenu, les sourcils froncé :

- J'ai… J'ai besoin de me rincer, s'exclama-t-il.

Mello sourit, vainqueur, Near était à ses pieds, le petit albinos le poussa et se mit sous la douche, le contact de sa main sur son torse fit frissonner Mello, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Mello regarda Near, de dos, qui se rinçait, il était mignon, après tout, il était assez appétissant, comme une bonne table de chocolat, si fine et si tendre… Rhaa ! Mais c'était pas vrai, il était dans la douche avec son ennemi, et il se retrouvais à le contempler comme si il était… non. Near se tourna, le regardant, inexpressif, mais les joues rouges, puis il l'observa dans les yeux, il faisait deux tête de moins que le grand blond. Il était vraiment à croquer, pensa Mello, puis il se pencha de nouveau vers son rival, avec un sourire sadique, et le plaqua a la paroi, toujours en souriant, Near tomba assis sur le sol, tandis que Mello se positionnait, de sorte de ne pas être dans une posture gênante, et s'agenouillait à sa hauteur, l'albinos se collait au mur, redoutant le blond… Mello savait qu'il regretterait plus tard ce qu'il allait faire, mais là, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : humilier Near, et il était près à tout. Il posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celle de son rival adoré, tandis que celui-ci refusait d'ouvrir la bouche, cependant Mello s'écarta et commença à le mordiller dans le cou, avant de descendre vers son torse, si blanc, et si innocent, si pure… La langue de Mello découvrait chaque millimètre du torse de Near, qui tâchait de le repousser de ses mains, semblant gémir légèrement :

- Mello… Arrête, je t'en prie…

Alors qu'on commence à peine à s'amuser ? repris Mello en levant un sourcil et en s'approchant si près des yeux de Near qu'ils ne voyaient plus que leurs pupilles respectives.

- Tu vas regretter… Ce que tu fais…

- Serait ce une menace ? rétorqua Mello les mains sur le sol.

- Non… c'est un conseil… arrête ça ! s'exclama-t-il paniqué alors que Mello avait posé sa main sur un point culminent.

Mello regarda Near avec un sourire tandis que celui-ci posais sa main sur la sienne afin d'ôter la main du blond de sa partie génitale. L'albinos voyait les yeux de Mello se fermer pendant qu'il rouvraient de nouveau les lèvres, et c'est étonné que Mello s'écarta, ayant sentit le petit albinos répondre à son baiser avec effroi :

- Attend, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama Mello en s'écartant vivement.

- Il faut bien que je riposte ! rétorqua Near sur le même ton en s'approchant cette fois-ci de Mello.

Ce dernier recula, sortant de la douche, assis, se retrouvant tout à coup allongé sur le carrelage gelé. Near s'avança vers lui, genoux au sol, tandis que Mello se sentait affreusement pris dans son propre jeu. Il regarda son rival approcher également ses lèvres des siennes, alors que Mello paniquait, les lèvres de Near atteignirent leur but, et Mello entrouvrit la bouche alors qu'inconsciemment sa main se posais sur le dos de son ennemi, l'enlaçant, Near avait poser ses mains sur son torse, le baiser se prolongeait, les lèvres de Mello fusionnant avec celle de son albinos préféré, pourquoi faisaient-ils cela ? aucun des deux ne le savaient, tout ce que désirait Mello à cet instant était les lèvres appétissante et rosées de son ennemi… Leurs étreinte duraient, duraient, alors que l'eau de la douche coulait toujours et qu'a présent ils étaient allongés sur le carrelage froid… Mello commençaient à descendre ses mains le long du dos de Near lorsque l'on frappa à la porte :

- Mello, dit la voix de Matt, il y a une sortie à la fête foraine, le bus est arrivé, dépêche-toi.

Les deux rivaux s'observèrent dans les yeux, leur baiser s'étant interrompue, le blond était maintenant gêné au plus au point… Near se releva, se grattant la tête, les joues rouges, Mello se racla la gorge, puis prit sa serviette, s'essuya et s'habilla rapidement après s'être passé de l'eau sur les cheveux au lavabo rapidement, puis il sortit de la salle de bain, lançant un dernier regard vers la douche, d'où l'eau coulait toujours et où il savait que Near se trouvait. Que pensait-il de ce qui c'était passer entre eux ? Mello traîna des pieds et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, en ayant replacer au préalable la serviette sur la poignée de la porte.

...

- Mello, a quoi tu pense ? s'enquit Matt assis ses côtés.

- A rien, répondit ce dernier, froid.

Il n'avait rien à dire, toute la journées il n'avait fait aucun manèges, pourtant il adorait ça… Mais non… Il n'en avait pas l'envie, les images du début de sa matinée ne cessant de défiler en boucle dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas non plus s'il était heureux, triste, où bien si aucun sentiment ne l'habitait. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il était attristé du fait que Matt les ai interrompues, mais il était hors de question qu'il se l'avoue, Near et son stupide pyjama blanc c'était ce a quoi il se devait de penser, or, une seule pensée lui revenait en mémoire, un Near à deux centimètres de lui, des frissons le parcourant, leurs lèvres s'approchant, puis le contact, la libération, leurs corps enlacer… Rhaaa ! Pourquoi il fallait qu'il pense à ça ! Il appuya sa têt contre le carreau, tellement de sentiment le traversait à cette instant, la tristesse, la joie, le manque… Et la honte. Oui, il avait affreusement honte… A la base c'était à Near qu'il devait infligé ce sentiment, pas à lui, mais malheureusement, il ne parvenait pas à regretter ce qui c'était produit, il dévia son regard tandis que Matt se levait pour voir une autre personne assise dans le bus. Near était à sa parallèle, toujours affublé de son pyjama blanc… Finalement, il lui allait plutôt bien… Il croisa son regard, et le fixa un long moment, l'albinos faisait tournoyer entre ses doigt une de ses mèches de cheveux, puis Mello détourna le regard, le feu lui montant aux joues, il était persuadé que Near lui avait sourit…


End file.
